<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Still Here by Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476350">You're Still Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea'>Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're Still Here Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love, Memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea/pseuds/Siera_Goddess_of_the_Sea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He is still with her even though he's far away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're Still Here Series [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Still Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don’t own Inuyasha or Faith Hill’s You’re Still Here</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome moved about the house carrying a laundry basket to her room, it had been a long day of catching up on some much needed housework. Ever since she had returned from the feudal era nearly twelve months ago, she had found it hard adjusting to the life from before. She had changed a lot during her time in the past and many things had happen. After Naraku’s defeat she had returned home, intending to say goodbye to her family and choose to live in the past. But the well had closed and it’s magic gone, her time in the past was over. She had fulfilled the destiny the shikon had placed on her. But she still felt like unfulfilled, she had found another reason to after the battle to remain there. She sighed glancing out the window towards the god tree, a shimmer of silver caught her eyes.</p><p>There standing beneath the god tree in the light of the sun, stood the silver haired male who had won her heart. He was looking towards her before turning away, she couldn’t believe her eyes, and she raced down the stairs and out of the house. Coming to a stop beneath the tree, but he was gone. She knew it couldn’t have been him, but her heart believed it was.  She wrapped her arms around herself shaking her head; every day since she’s been back she could still see him. Even though he was in the far reaches of the past, she still felt like he was here with her. Whenever she needed him, she could feel his presence nearby.  </p><p>The sound of crying interrupted her thoughts; she hurried back into the house and to her room. Beside her bed was a small crib, lying on the soft white sheets laid a small child. His eyes a golden green and a tuft of silver hair on his head. She leaned over the bars of the crib lifting him into her arms, “shhh shh it’s alright, your safe my little Maru.”</p><p>Deep in his eyes she the image of his father strong and proud, she bit her lip as small tearful laugh escaped her lips. A gurgling giggle escaped him as she held him close, and leaned her forehead against his, “alright, back to your nap little one.” After he was fast asleep, she laid down for some sleep of her own.</p><p>She looked up when a glimpse of silver caught her eyes, there he was again, floating down on that silver wing-like cloud of his. His claw reaching out and pulling her onto it with him, as they flew into the air. She could feel his arms around her holding her close as the flew through the sky, above the land that had grown so familiar to her.</p><p>Kagome awoke looking around her room, pulling the sheets tightly around her. It had felt so real, as if she really had been back in the past. In the arms of the one who held her heart, she wondered sometimes, what was really real. If she could see and touch it wasn’t real, it really felt like he had been there with her.  The peeking of the sunlight through her curtains made her realize it was morning again. After a shower and dressing she went to her little one and smiled seeing that he was sleeping peacefully still.</p><p>“Maru, time to wake up,” She smiled when he began to stir looking up at her, with the same hypnotizing eyes his father eyes had always had.</p><p>After feeding and dressing him, she had him strapped into his stroller and was heading out of the shrine. It was a beautiful day, so she took them for a stroll through the park. As she was passing the a man on a bench, the sound of his laughter caught her attention. If she didn’t knew better she would have thought it was ‘him’ laughing. Staying close by she leaned back against a tree listening with her eyes closed, she heard him laugh and again and a small smile crossed her lips. Hearing a laugh familiar to his, made her feel like he was there with her again.</p><p>Maru’s gurgle giggling caught her attention as she knelt beside the stroller, “haha yes my little Maru, your father is still here with us.” She looked to the sky with soft eyes, “yes…Sesshoumaru…you’re still here.”</p><p>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>